cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Brazilian Alien Corpse
On September 26, 2011, a strange alien-like corpse was discovered in Itajuba, Brazil. The Brazilian family claims to have found the dead body in their yard. On June 14, 2011, another body was recovered. First Sighting The remains of an alleged dead alien were discovered somewhere in Itajuba, Brazil. Witness have declared that during the night, out of the blue, their dog started barking and wouldn’t stop until the morning when the owners went out to see what had happened. After letting the dog lead them to wherever the problem was, the couple made an amazing, yet shocking discovery: a dead alien was just laying there in the grass. Unfortunately, they people who made the discovery took no action, they didn’t alert any authorities, they simply just left it there, on the ground. The alien had two toes on each foot and three fingers on each hand, this weird creature measured 45 cm. The people who discovered the dead alien declared that during the first day, there was no smell coming out of the extraterrestrial, but after the second day, it started smelling worse than anything they had ever felt. Due to the fact that they were afraid to touch the dead body, the discoverers just left it there. Although this dead alien disappeared strangely for where it had been found, its smell still exists on the spot and it left behind, a strange black emerald goo substance on the ground. Luckily, the two decided to film the creature. Eyewitness states: "During the night the dog barked non stop outside. In the morning we decided to check on the dog because he was so stressed that night. Our dog "Spoke" was directly in the yard area where we found the dead alien. On that first day there was no bad smell coming from the alien body, but over the next few days the smell became overwhelming. It's smell was very unpleasant, the worst I've ever felt. He had two toes on each foot and three fingers on each hand, and measured 45 cm tall. This video was made two days after we discover the dead creature in our back yard, when we decided to share our experience with the world. We were afraid to touch the creature and left him in that location for four days. Although this dead alien disappeared strangely for where it had been, there still exists its smell on the spot and a strange black emerald goo substance on the ground. I hope someone can explain this phenomenon, because my opinion is that this is not any animal known, although it features amphibious white features. Please tell us what you think." Second Sighting On June 14, 2011, another body was recovered. This video was released lately of a fat alien looking creature that was found dead in Brazil. The get very close with the camera and they seem really curious at what they have found. Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Cryptids Category:Aquatic-based Cryptid Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Category:Amphibious Category:Aliens Category:Carcasses